Red Light District
by Cira Stones
Summary: While on Earth, Rei and Ruka spend the night at a hotel. They, unfortunately, have a little trouble getting the clerk to understand that they are there to actually sleep and nothing more. Poor little angels, they should have paid better attention to what district they were in.


Yay! My first Ruka x Rei fic! I hope everyone likes it. This was orginally going to be a scene in a much longer fic, but I decided to scrape it. But I felt this scene would be too cute not to write, so it gets to be a one-shot for now. Who knows, I might decide to write the orignal fic sometime in the future and add it in then. Anyway, everyone please enjoy!

* * *

The air was freezing; turning one's breath into white puffs of smoke and making them shiver as they continued on down the street. But despite the freezing temperatures, it was actually a very beautiful night. Snow was starting to fall, catching the light from all the street signs as they fell down and joined the mounds of snow already covering the streets, making them appear to shine for a just a second before they passed. The moon too, shone brightly dehind the clouds, appearing as a faint glowing crescent to everything below the silvery gray clouds. But as beautiful as the night was, the temperature was very low, and still dropping.

Ruka and Rei walked, looking up and down the street, searching for the form of the demon they were supposed to find and dispose of. The demon had been leading them all over the city on a wild goose chase. Everytime they thought they had lost it, they'd catch sight of it again and off they would be. The demon seemed to be toying with them, letting them get close enough to it for them to try to attack before suddenly disappearing and reappearing some time later. Ruka had finally out smarted it and was able to land a hit on it. Unfortunately, it was able to get away, and this time it didn't look like it would reappear.

"Ruka, do you think we could go back now?" Asked Rei. They had been searching the street for almost an hour now. He was exhausted from the day's work and despite the new wool coat he wore, the cold had slowly made it's way to his skin thorought out the day. Ruka turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ruka. Rei's face was now tinted red from the cold and Ruka began to worry. He pressed his hand against his lover's forehead, feeling for fever. "Do you feel sick?"

"I...no..." Stutter Rei. "I'm just...a little tired." He cursed himself for stuttering. He did so everytime Ruka stood so close to him like this, making him feel nervous yet happy at the same time. He stared down at his feet to avoid eye contact.

Ruka smiled, removing his hand from Rei's forehead. Before Rei could speak again, Ruka reached up and held the other angel's face in both his hands, pulling him close enough to press their foreheads together. "Your face is all red." He said. "Are you cold? I could give you my coat if you like."

"No! I don't need that." Said Rei. Ruka let go, moving back alittle to give Rei space.

"Well, let's head back then. I don't think the demon will show up again tonight." Said Ruka. He was silently happy at how his touch made Rei's face become even redder. But he couldn't focus on that. Looking around them, he didn't recongnize any of the buildings. The chase had lead into a part of the town they hadn't seen before. Thinking back thorough the day, Ruka realized they were probably hours away from the house all the Saint Beasts were currently staying. "Actually, lets find a hotel instead." He said.

"We're not that far away, are we?" Asked Rei.

"Probably only an hour or two if we fly, but the snowing is coming down faster then before. If we try to fly home, we'll get caught in the snow storm. Not to mention I'd probably fall asleep before we get there." Responded Ruka, stretching his arms above his head.

Rei nodded in agreement. He hadn't noticed how tired he really was, but now that the excitment from the chase was fading, he was realizing just how drained he was.

"Alright, a hotel then."

Luckly, Ruka quickly found a hotel nearby. The sign above the entrance was burned out and so they didn't couldn't read the name of the hotel or see the picture that usually flashed above it. That was alright, because they didn't stop to look at it. Ruka pushed opened the door to the hotel, holding it open long enough for Rei to get inside the building before quickly closing it. It was freezing outside and they didn't want to out there any longer then they already have been. They were just luckly to have found a place still open in this massive snow storm.

"Excuse me," Said Ruka, walking up the clerk behind the counter. "Do you have any rooms available?"

The clerk looked up from his newspaper, eyeing them both for a few seconds before speaking. His eyes lingered a bit longer on Rei then they had on Ruka. He had to admit, the white haired guy certainly choose a beautiful partner.

"I've got a nice room on the third floor open. Large bath, queen size bed. No one else is on that floor either." He said smiling at them.

"If possible, we'd like a room with two beds." Said Ruka. Secretly he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Rei, but he didn't know how Rei would feel about that. He loved Rei, but he hadn't told the purple haired angel yet and had no idea how Rei felt about him. And even as tired as he was, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't suddenly develop 'a slight problem' if they shared a bed, no matter how big it was.

The clerk looked at them a bit strangely before smiling mischievously. "Don't worry. House keeping will come and change the sheets when you're done."

Ruka's face froze in shock while Rei's eye widen and he started blushing.

"We-e're not like that!"

"Ya don't have to be shy. With such pretty lass, what else could ya have possible planned on doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"Without getting a bit o' exercise first? Ain't no one gonna believe that."

Before Ruka and the clerk could continue arguing, Rei pulled the other angel aside, away from the check-in counter and out of earshot of the clerk. "Let's just check in, Ruka."

"But Rei—."

"Ruka, we might not be able to find another place to stay before the storm comes in. Let's just take the room."

Ruka wanted to disagree, but knew Rei was right. With the storm coming in, there just wasn't time to find another place. "If you're really alright with it then."

So they took the room, the clerk smiling at them the entire time as he handed them the keycard and explained how to call house keeping. After reaching their room, Rei decided to take before going to bed, leaving Ruka alone in the room with his thoughts. He thought about the conversation with the clerk just now. He supposed it did make some sense that the clerk would think they were couple. After all, Rei easily passed for a girl with all those heavy layers on him. But why did he felt so sure they were meeting for some sort of secret rendezvous to have sex? Was it because it was the middle of the night? Ruka supposed that explanation would have to do, because right he was going to have to figure out how he was going to survive the night sharing a bed with the violet haired angel without some of his most closely guarded secrets coming out.

The End! Or is it?

* * *

Wow! This turned out way better then I thought it would have. And to think for awhile there, I thought maybe I should just scrap this too because it just didn't seem to be coming out right. Glad I didn't.

Anyway, anyone think I should continue this? I didn't originally plan to and I'm not sure what will come next if I do, but if people like this, I'll certainly do my best to deliver.


End file.
